


it will always be you and me

by scottsmcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Fix-It, Goodbyes, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsmcalls/pseuds/scottsmcalls
Summary: Sure Scott had faced some pretty serious stuff before but that paled in comparison when it came to telling Isaac everything that was running through his mind. (What would've happened if Scott was the one to drop Isaac off at the airport after the season 3 finale)





	it will always be you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac was the first ship I really fell in love with when I started watching Teen Wolf and with the show's recent ending, I thought this fic would give me and some of my fellow Scisaac shippers some justice since Jeff Davis didn't want to. And in case any of you are Descendants fans you'll probably tell that some of Scott and Isaac's dialogue is based on "Space Between" (AKA: The gayest song of 2017) and that's because I was listening to this song when I came up with the idea to write this. I really hope you all like this fic and if you want, leave a comment here or go to my Tumblr @profesional-fanboy to tell me what you thought! (Side note: Allisaac never got together in this universe just because I thought it would complicate the story)

Scott was driving but his eyes kept leaving the road to look at Isaac in the passenger seat, his stylish scarf bringing out the cobalt blue in his eyes. It felt like a weight was bearing down on his chest every time he snuck glances at his friend. But Scott couldn’t stop. This was probably going to be the last time he would see Isaac in a while so he needed to take advantage of whatever time he had left. On one hand, Scott understood why Isaac was leaving Beacon Hills. He knew the pain Isaac must have been feeling was unbearable and staying somewhere where so much death and heartbreak had taken place wasn’t a good idea. 

 

But selfishly, Scott didn’t want the curly haired werewolf to leave. He needed Isaac-he needed to hear his scratchy morning voice at the breakfast table and see his lips curl up in a smile when they eyed at each other in class. It sounded stupid but Scott didn’t know what to do without having Isaac by his side, it felt good knowing there was someone watching out for him.

 

“How long until we get to the airport?” Isaac asked, turning to look the distracted alpha.

 

Scott ignored the funny feeling in his stomach and cleared his throat. “Ten minutes.”

 

Isaac nodded stiffly before gazing out the window. God, he was so breathtaking it hurt. Or maybe what hurt Scott was knowing that after Isaac got on the plane he would take a piece of his heart with him. It wasn’t a secret that Scott’s feelings for Isaac were more than just platonic. He couldn’t hide the way he felt even if he tried, it was impossible. But nothing ever happened. Scott wanted things to move forward-he really did-but the timing was never right. With supernatural threats always waiting at every corner there wasn't a good chance to just outrightly say, “ _ Hey Isaac, I love you and we should go out on a date sometime,” _ .

 

And because he never took a chance to pursue what could've been, Scott was going to have to say goodbye to Isaac.

 

A few minutes later Scott and Isaac walked hand in hand through the crowded airport, Scott leaning his head on the taller guy’s broad shoulder. Neither of them had uttered a word since getting out of the car-choosing to let the silence wash over them. Sure Scott had faced some pretty serious stuff before but that paled in comparison when it came to telling Isaac everything that was running through his mind. No amount of words could express what he was really feeling. They were at security checkpoint when Isaac glanced down at Scott and pulled away.

 

“I should get going, my flight leaves soon.” He said carefully.

 

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. “So...this is it, huh?” 

 

Isaac didn't say anything back and there was an awful clenching feeling where Scott's heart was supposed to be.   
  


A tear streamed down Scott's cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry that I never told you how I felt. I-I just didn’t know how.” He said hurriedly, almost running out of breath. “And now we don’t have any time left and I...I just wish we could’ve gotten our chance. Our one perfect moment.”   
  


Isaac’s hand reached out and wiped the tears on Scott’s face as a sad smile spread on his lips. “You gave me  _ so _ much more than a perfect moment, Scott.” He said softly. “These last couple of months were amazing thanks to you. You gave me a life where I could be happy, even for just a little while. I’ll never forget that.” Isaac croaked, a sob forming in the back of his throat.   
  


Scott’s bottom lip trembled. “I know you have to go. I wish you wouldn’t, but I know you have to. I can’t be the one that makes you stay. You need to go and be everything I know you can be. And to do that you need to leave.”

 

“I’ll never really leave you.” Isaac said. It felt like something inside of Scott was breaking, shattering into millions of irreparable pieces. He wrapped his arms around Isaac, embracing the man he loved as he let out shaky breaths. Isaac shushed him, tracing small circles on Scott’s back and holding him close. “It’s okay. Nothing’s gonna change between us, I promise.” He whispered against Scott’s ear.

 

Scott pulled away from the hug, holding Isaac’s hands and locking eyes with him. “This isn’t the end for us.” He said fiercely. “It’s not. You’re a part of me, forever and always. It doesn’t matter if we’re on different continents because…” Scott swallowed, his voice small and raw with emotion. “...because in my heart it’ll always be you and me.”   
  


Isaac stepped forward, pressing his forehead against Scott’s, and smiled. “Remember, I’m always going to be with you.” He said, tears streaking down his face.

 

Scott nodded and stared into Isaac’s eyes for one last time. They would meet again-he was sure of it. They had been through too much to just have it end before it even began. But that didn’t mean Scott wouldn’t spend every second of every day waiting for the universe to bring them together again.

  
Isaac backed away, rubbing his thumb against Scott’s comfortingly, then grabbed his suitcase and walked off. Scott watched as he walked through the metal detectors and on the other side, Isaac looked at him sadly before turning and disappearing in the mass of people. But this wasn’t the end for them. There would  _ never _ be an end for them.


End file.
